1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to front panel display construction for computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a front panel display mounted in a hinged front panel of the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and computer applications have evolved over the years to the point where computers are now widely used in a variety of environments for a variety of applications. One such environment is commonly known as a rugged environment which requires the internal components of a computer to be tolerant to vibration and mechanical shock, isolated frown moisture and/or dust, and isolated from electrical and/or magnetic fields. Further, the computer should be firmly secured in a housing while retaining the ability to be quickly removed. Typically, large racks are utilized to house the computer and other equipment associated with the computer.
Generally, computer equipment interfaces with a human operator through a display device, such as a monitor, and an input device, such as a keyboard or trackball. In addition to the interface equipment, computers also contain a processing system with internal memory, status indicators and computer controls, interface ports for communication with peripheral devices, and accessible mass storage devices, such as hard disk drives and/or floppy disk drives. Rackmounted equipment is normally used where space is at a premium, especially rack space, and in situations which require the ability to quickly repair and/or replace the unit should a failure occur. Frequent areas of computer failures occur in the following areas: the mass storage system; the display devices: the input devices; and/or the power supply. These features and components typically require large amounts of rack space, making standard type computers undesirable for rack mounted applications.
The front panel display assembly of the present invention permits use of minimal rack space while still providing an internal display and maximum access to computer controls, status indicators and mass storage devices. In addition, the present invention provides for quick and easy replacement and/or repair of the display device and the mass storage devices.